


Breaking Point

by Salope



Series: Friends with Benefits [10]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/F, FWB verse, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salope/pseuds/Salope
Summary: Nicky takes a leap of faith on Jaida's skills with a wrench.Set in the San Francisco timeline a short while after Begin Again.
Relationships: Nicky Doll/Jaida Essence Hall
Series: Friends with Benefits [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931647
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to have left you this long without an update. Here's 2.6k of pure smut to make up for it.

"What is it you're so excited to show me?" Nicky asked for the third time as she followed Jaida up the stairs to her apartment. Jaida maintained her frustrating silence as she turned the key in the lock and pushed open the door. Nicky followed her inside and stood with her arms folded in the center of the kitchen as Jaida flipped through her mail. After setting the envelopes down on the table, Jaida walked over to the refrigerator and began rummaging through the contents.

Nicky let out a groan of mortal agony. "I can't take it anymore!" she hissed through clenched teeth, her fists balled at her sides. "How are you so hot and so frustrating all at once?"

Jaida smirked broadly at Nicky as she pulled the bottle of champagne from the back of the fridge. Now that she'd fully stocked it she couldn't find a goddamn thing. With her other hand Jaida drew a circle in the air. Nicky glared at her.

"I'm not asking you to show me your ass Frenchie... turn around," Jaida replied.

Nicky sighed and spun slowly in place toward the bedroom. "Oh..."

"Yes, 'oh...'" Jaida mimiced as she crossed to the cupboard to grab two wine glasses.

Taking up at least half of the bedroom was an extravagant brass bed. The mattress, no longer on the floor, looked like it might now require a ladder to surmount. The head and foot boards were composed of elegant bars and swirls of brasswork that complimented the deep red satin of the bedspread. Nicky was speechless.

Jaida walked up behind Nicky, and placed a kiss on the nape of her neck. "You like?" Jaida whispered. Nicky nodded slowly. "I was taking a walk around the neighborhood the other day and came across this amazing vintage furniture store," Jaida explained as she set the wine glasses on the counter. "The headboard was propped in the window, so I went in to ask if they had the whole bed." She began tugging the cork loose from the bottle. "I had to borrow two muscle boys from the gym next door to get it home." The cork popped free with a bang and Nicky spun back around. "We have a double date with them next week," Jaida finished.

Nicky took the glass full of bubbly that Jaida offered her. "So... we're christening her tonight then?" she asked suggestively.

"That's the idea babe," Jaida replied as she filled her own glass. "That, and I have one week to return it if we manage to loosen the bolts."

Nicky took a long sip from her glass and swallowed.

\----

They sat kneeling on the bedspread, facing one another--Nicky in the soft black bra and panties she'd tossed on that morning, and Jaida in the strap she'd asked Nicky to select.

"On three okay?" Jaida reminded, looking Nicky in the eye. Nicky nodded. "One... two... three..." Jaida counted as she shook her fist up and down.

"I win!" Nicky shouted mirthfully using her finger-scissors to slice Jaida's hand-paper.

"Fine. Fine!" Jaida acquiesced. "You don't have to gloat you know, we're both getting what we want in the end."

Nicky grinned seductively pulling her shoulder to her chin. "You don't even know what I want..."

"Lord protect me..." Jaida raised her eyes to the ceiling.

Nicky reached out to cup Jaida's jaw, drawing her in for a kiss that quickly became heated. Nicky took the lead, licking into Jaida's mouth to stroke along her tongue. When she felt Jaida moan, she finally pulled back. Jaida's eyes were glazed with lust at this dominant turn. She knew Nicky to be feisty, but this was the first time she had rather explicitly demanded control.

"Lay back," Nicky commanded, gesturing toward the top of the bed. Jaida did as she was asked, settling her head against one of the silky pillows. Nicky smiled down at her. She trailed a hand along Jaida's shoulder and her arm until she was tangling their fingers together. Jaida hummed softly. She stopped when Nicky grasped her hand and guided it up above her head. 

"Grab on," Nicky instructed indicating the golden bars of the headboard, "the other one too."

_So that's where this was going._

"Whatever happens," Nicky purred, "don't..." she kissed Jaida's forehead, "let..." she kissed her chin, "go..." she placed a final breath of a kiss on Jaida's lips and could feel them curl into a bemused smile.

Nicky sat up and took a minute to gaze at the beautiful woman under her control. _Pinch me... how did I get this lucky?_ Goosebumps prickled the back of Jaida's arms. Her chest rose and fell at a steady but quickened pace.

"Look at me..." Nicky instructed. Jaida turned her head to the side and met Nicky's eyes. "Fuck, you are so gorgeous. You know this right?" Nicky asked. Jaida's breath hitched. "I won't take silence for an answer," Nicky chided.

Jaida swallowed and nodded. Nicky stared at her pointedly.

"Yes," Jaida replied, "I know... when I see the way you look at me."

"And how do I look at you?" Nicky asked tilting her head to the side.

"Like you wanna eat me alive..." Jaida laughed softly.

"I do," Nicky grinned, "want to eat you that is." Nicky tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear as she let her eyes roam over Jaida. "But I have other plans right now."

With that, Nicky straddled the tops of Jaida's thighs, settling her weight gently on them. "You can use your words," she explained, "just not your hands." Nicky rested one of her own hands on her hip and ran the other up behind the back of her neck. She closed her eyes as she rubbed the tight muscles there, letting her hair swing down across her back. She brought her other hand up to gather her hair behind her head, forcing her chest out and sighing softly. She felt Jaida shift beneath her. Nicky drew her hands away slowly, letting her hair fan back down. She then gathered it all together in one fist and tugged gently.

"Would you pull it if I asked you to?" she mused.

"If you asked me... yes." Jaida answered, her voice thick.

Nicky let the hair go and rested her hands over the bra straps on each of her shoulders. She ran her fingertips slowly beneath. "Do you like them?" she asked as she traced along the edges of the cups to the center of her chest.

"Like?" Jaida breathed, "I fucking love them." Nicky looked up. "The way you react when I touch them is insanely hot," Jaida explained.

"Like this?" Nicky asked and cupped them in her hands, squeezing and letting out a small gasp. Jaida's thighs twitched beneath her. Nicky continued to knead her breasts, letting her eyes slip closed and losing herself in the sensation. 

"Pinch them," Jaida requested and, as Nicky did, she stifled a groan. "Take it off, and let me see," Jaida continued. Nicky reached behind her back to unhook the clasp, letting the straps fall down her arms. She tossed the bra over the side of the bed. Her breasts were swelling from the attention, the peaks a dusky rose and tightening under Jaida's gaze. She cupped them again, pushing them gently together. Jaida's tongue darted out across her bottom lip. 

Nicky leaned forward and braced herself above Jaida's body. As she did, the thick silicone strapped to Jaida's hips dragged across her stomach sending shivers that pooled deep inside. She lowered her chest until Jaida could take one firm nipple between her lips. Jaida's hands flexed on the brass bars, but she kept them in their place. Nicky panted softly as Jaida sucked and swirled her tongue. With a nip of her teeth that made Nicky yelp, Jaida turned her attention to the other.

When Nicky felt her control beginning to slip she pulled back, and sat up. She shivered slightly as the cool air of the bedroom met with the glistening surface of her skin. Nicky lay her hands over the full curves of Jaida's breasts, brushing her fingers across the silk fabric covering them.

"I love that yours are just a bit too much for me to hold," Nicky explained as she traced their outline. She could feel the hum in Jaida's chest as she stroked.

"I want you so much right now..." Nicky exhaled, rocking her hips against Jaida's.

"This is your show," Jaida reminded her and Nicky responded with a wicked curl of her lips.

Nicky snaked a hand down to grasp the dildo that eagerly awaited her attention. She wrapped her hand around it, her fingertips just meeting her thumb. "Can't wait to get you inside me," she mused. She slid her hand up and down, swirling her thumb across the tip. "Stretching me open..." she grasped the end in her fist. "Pushing into me," she slid her fist down the shaft. Jaida groaned and flexed her arms, tugging at the bars in her grip. Nicky's hand slid all the way to the base. "Until you're as deep as I can take you." Jaida let out a strangled whine. Nicky slid her other hand down inside the soft black cotton of her panties to cup herself. She pushed a finger between her folds so she could press against her clit. Nicky circled it with firm pressure as she trailed her other fingers along the silicone length that she craved. Jaida's hips thrust up against hers and the headboard creaked with the strength of Jaida's grip.

"I'm so wet baby..." Nicky breathed, her eyes closed and her head tipped to one side. Nicky pushed two fingers into herself, stroking at her g-spot and grasping the dildo tightly.

"Show me..." Jaida gasped out.

Nicky withdrew the fingers from herself and held them up for Jaida to see the slick arousal covering them. She brought them closer to Jaida's lips, but when she caught Jaida's hand slipping, Nicky shook her head and slid them into her own mouth. Jaida let out a frustrated cry. Taking pity on her lover, Nicky leaned forward to bring their lips together. Jaida's tongue pushed demandingly inside, seeking out the taste of Nicky's desire.

Eventually pulling away, Nicky slid from Jaida's body to lay beside her. Jaida turned to look at Nicky, her eyes dark with lust. "You're being so good for me," Nicky soothed as she trailed her fingers along Jaida's bicep. She could feel the muscle flexing beneath her skin. "Let me come on your beautiful cock... then you can rail me through this mattress," Nicky promised.

Jaida let out a ragged breath that ended in a frustrated groan, but she readjusted her grip and gave a sharp nod.

Nicky shimmied out of her panties and sat up to straddle Jaida's hips again. She reached across to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lubricant. With a snap of the cap, she squeezed a generous amount into her hand then set the bottle aside. She took hold of the firm length of silicone and coated the slickness slowly up and down the shaft. Jaida's hips stuttered beneath her as she worked. Rising up, Nicky spread the rest of the liquid along her pussy, blending it with the generous wetness already there. She glided her fingers in along her folds, as they darkened and firmed with her arousal. Jaida watched with hungry eyes. Using her other hand, Nicky grasped the shaft and guided it so the tip pressed against her entrance. Jaida inhaled sharply, her hips curling up, eager to press in. Nicky kept her at bay though, and only when Jaida had settled did she push the tip inside herself.

"Fuck yes..." Nicky hissed as the thickness stretched her slightly. With deliberate slowness, she took it further in, letting herself feel every inch along the way. By the time Nicky's hips settled flush with Jaida's, she was flying and Jaida was mustering every ounce of self control not to thrust up into her. Nicky sat still, eyes closed, as the sensations she felt in her body flickered briefly across her face. Jaida took the time to appreciate each one. When Nicky opened her eyes again, they were unfocused until they met with Jaida's. Holding her gaze, Nicky slid her hands along either side of Jaida's rib cage. Bracing herself there, she started rocking her hips. Jaida watched transfixed for a moment before beginning to meet Nicky's rhythm. For the first time, Jaida appreciated her grip on the headboard and used it to put some force behind her movement.

Nicky moaned as Jaida thrust her hips up from the mattress and the frame of the bed creaked. Nicky pushed back, driving Jaida's body down and grinding against her. Nicky began to work her hips in circles, relishing the movement of the solid length inside herself. Jaida's hands ached with both the strength of her grip and her fierce determination not to let it slip. When Nicky began touching herself, Jaida thought she was going to break. The breathy cries as Nicky stroked herself to the brink of orgasm combined with the warm flush that spread across her chest nearly brought jaida along as well. Finally, with a full-throated moan, Nicky rocked forward and her thighs squeezed Jaida's hips. 

Immediately Jaida's hands flew to Nicky's waist, holding her tightly. One hand slid along her sweat-damp back to bring Nicky close, pressing their bodies together.

"Oh my god baby..." Jaida whispered in Nicky's ear. Nicky responded by sucking a bruising kiss to the side of Jaida's neck.

Restraint a distant memory, Jaida rolled them so Nicky was pinned beneath her. She began to thrust in earnest, causing Nicky to slide along the bedspread. Eventually Nicky found herself gripping the same brasswork she had tethered Jaida to, in an effort to brace herself. The bed made high-pitched squeaks as they rocked into each other and Nicky had the fleeting thought that she hoped Jaida had tightened all the bolts. Any thought vanished immediately, however, as Jaida pulled out.

"No!" Nicky yelled and Jaida let out a frustrated sigh.

"Not... stopping... boo..." Jaida reassured breathlessly, "flip over!"

Nicky wasted no time in rolling onto her stomach, drawing her knees up and lifting her ass.

"Nuh uh..." Jaida responded, indicating Nicky should grab onto the head of the bed. Nicky took hold just in time, as Jaida pushed back inside her. Jaida's hands gripped Nicky's hips, and the next thrust nearly knocked the air from her lungs. Winding Jaida up was the best idea she'd ever had. Nicky held on with vice-like strength as Jaida pushed and pulled her body to the edge of another orgasm. She could tell Jaida was close as her rhythm began to falter and her hips drove sharply against Nicky's ass. Nicky heard the growl roll from Jaida's chest as the hands on her hips pulled her forcefully back. The deep penetration reached that spot inside that made NIcky curl into the pleasure that ricocheted through her. She tugged hard against the bars in her hands and they produced a menacing squeal, but held fast. 

\----

"Sorry about the bedspread," Nicky yawned as she curled herself around Jaida's back, slipping an arm around her waist. 

"A necessary sacrifice," Jaida declared, "although I think its salvageable." 

"The bed is still standing!" Nick noted brightly.

"It is," Jaida agreed. "Although part of me feels like maybe we just didn't try hard enough."

Nicky yelped indignantly as she lightly smacked Jaida's stomach. "Bitch, I won't be able to walk tomorrow! What are you talking about?!"

Nicky could feel the laughter Jaida attempted to contain. "This was your idea child," Jaida teased, "and a good one at that."

"Mmm..." was Nicky's only response. She snuggled her head in against the back of Jaida's neck, and Jaida brought her arm alongside Nicky's, twining their fingers together.

"Sleep now babe," Jaida whispered, "I hear beds are great for that too."


End file.
